Sin importar qué
by MariSeverus
Summary: Algunas veces tenemos voces en nuestras cabezas, que no podemos ignorar ni aunque lo intentemos.


Bueno, tuve una semana muy ocupada y bastante agridulce. Recién puedo ponerme a escribir y se me ocurrieron algunas cosas. Espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias por leer .

Tal vez un poco OoC, pero así se proyectó en mi mente y por un momento tuvo sentido como para escribirlo. Disculpen si les molesta.

Summary: Algunas veces tenemos voces en nuestras cabezas, que no podemos ignorar ni aunque lo intentemos.

Sin importar qué

 _¡Grell!_

Apenas si pudo escuchar su voz, completamente absorta en lo que hacía. Ver sangre correr, siempre había sido uno de sus más grandes placeres.

Sus manos se sintieron frías al contacto con su piel, lo que provocó apenas si un pequeño quejido. Ni siquiera podía moverse, las cortadas por todo su cuerpo, especialmente en su ingle, se veían profundas y dolorosas.

Las imágenes se presentaban, vertiginosas, hasta simplemente detenerse en su rostro en una extraña escala de grises y hasta solo desaparecer como el final de un trágico acto, con las cortinas abajo y el aturdidor silencio del público presente.

Un cuerpo prácticamente como peso muerto entre sus brazos y el latir de un corazón acelerado, intentando despertarle inútilmente.

En la mañana todo estaba bien. Se había marchado al trabajo, su esposa recién saldría de una pequeña suspensión no muy grave. No lo podía evitar, _era ella_ y ser de otra forma, lo imaginaba imposible.

Pero de pronto recibía el aviso de que no había presentado a trabajar. Prefería que estuviera fuera de casa y no suspendida nuevamente en verdad. Era la perfecta ama de casa, bajo sus palabras y pues sí, no discutía la organización en su hogar, pero no dejaba de aburrirse mientras tenía que permanecer en casa y esperar por su regreso.

Ella necesitaba de sus recolecciones, como él de su papeleo.

Retomó el camino a casa, simplemente para asegurarse de que nada serio hubiese pasado y que tal vez, simplemente se hubiese quedado profundamente dormida o quizá, que no encontrara su labial favorito y ello fuese la causa de su retraso.

Pero jamás habría esperado una cosa así.

Y tras una pequeña bofetada en su rostro, sus ojos finalmente volvían a abrirse. Esos brillantes ojos verdes, así como los suyos, en aquel momento tan tristes y apagados.

 _Casi como si hubiese muerto nuevamente._

 _Aunque virtualmente imposible._

 _¿Acaso un demonio? ¿Acaso un ángel?_ — William pregunta, pero ella ni siquiera responde. Tampoco pareciera estar consciente de lo que sucede. De que su cuerpo completamente desnudo, gotea sangre desde múltiples cortadas. Un humano por supuesto que jamás habría sobrevivido a tales heridas. — Dime, Grell, cómo era tu enemigo.

 _No puedes verlo…_ _ni tocarlo… pero siempre está allí._

¿Allí? ¿Dónde?

Una de sus temblorosas manos comenzó a moverse y William no pudo evitar seguir su trayectoria, atentamente, hasta que su dedo índice golpeó suavemente uno de los costados de su cabeza, repetidamente.

De pronto, William T. Spears, creyó comprender la naturaleza del problema.

— _Grell…_

— _Lo detesto, William, y por más que intente acallar su voz… nunca se detiene._

Will casi nunca estaba seguro de lo que debía decir. Simplemente asintió en silencio y con extrema precaución, acercando su cuerpo hasta poder rodearlo con sus brazos y en los centímetros de piel donde no tuviese heridas que lastimar.

Sin importar la sangre y su perfecto uniforme.

 _Su esposa, después de todo._

 _Eres hermosa, sin importar qué._

 _No puedo ignorarlo o siquiera, dejar de mirarlo. Está ahí, Will. En mi cabeza, cada vez que me miro al espejo._

 _Es tu cuerpo, sin importar qué._

 _¿No quisieras que fuera…?_

 _Y así te amo, sin importar qué._

Jamás había escuchado tales palabras, puestas en una misma oración y jamás habría pensado que fuese capaz de llorar de verdad.

 _Así que así se sentían las lágrimas. Así que esos eran sentimientos, después de todo._

 _No significaba que no los tuviera, pero jamás había sentido algo tan intenso._

 _Su amor por William, ni siquiera era un sentimiento comparable. Aquello era mucho más que simple amor._

 _La preocupación que irradiaban sus ojos. El toque de sus labios sobre su frente y el ligero toque de sus dedos sobre su largo cabello rojo, a pesar de lo pegajoso de la sangre._

 _¿Cómo no amar a un hombre como él?_

 _¿Sebastian Michaelis? No había comparación entre ambos._

Eres especial y única, sin importar qué.

¿Cómo eres capaz de verlo… y no sentir nada al respecto?

No estaba acostumbrado a sonreír. Ni siquiera podía decir que lo había intentado aunque fuese una sola vez.

Pero en aquel momento, prácticamente era justo y necesario. El movimiento de los músculos en su rostro, se percibió tan ajeno y al mismo tiempo, tan reconfortante.

Tal vez lo olvidaría mañana o pasado. Tal vez se repetiría, pero en aquel momento eso no importaba.

Puesto que sin importar qué, _solo veo a una mujer._

 _No mientas, no es necesario. Si nadie en la oficina puede hacerlo, entonces menos tú._

 _Quizá, padre, deba ajustar sus gafas entonces. Están obviamente ciegos, peores que yo._ — y el acostumbrado movimiento de una de sus manos, componiendo sus gafas.

Eso le hizo sonreír, a pesar del dolor en todo su cuerpo.

A veces era demasiado orgullosa. Bueno, quizá todo el tiempo. Pero siempre terminaba pensando en ella y sus sentimientos, ignorando lo que William sentiría a su vez.

¿No te sentirías mejor, si ya no existiera? ¿Si simplemente desapareciera de tu eternidad, un día, liberándote de la pesada carga que significo?

Me temo que las cosas resultarían un poco grises por aquí, de ser así. Estoy tan acostumbrado a tus manías, que el silencio me resultaría realmente agobiante y no querría hacer otra cosa, que acabar con esa nueva y pesada carga que resultaría el existir sin ti. _Sutcliff._

Había días en los que no podría ignorar su cuerpo, ni dejar de odiarlo, pero gracias al creador que William estaba en aquella eternidad para consolarla.

Para tomar la misma motosierra que tanto detestaba, de entre sus propias y ensangrentadas manos, con mucho cuidado alzando su delgado y a veces frágil cuerpo, de alguna forma contenta de poder descansar en la cama que siempre compartían, un breve refugio, para ser recordado silenciosamente, que no importaba lo que el resto pensara y dijera.

Sin importar qué, era Grell Sutcliff y jamás ello cambiaría.

Era _esa_ Grell Sutcliff que William amaba.

Y la única en toda aquella eternidad, que recibiría un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz y una tímida sonrisa en los labios de William T. Spears.

 _Quizá debería sonreír más para variar. Tal vez así, aquellas voces finalmente se callarían._

 _Jamás vuelvas a hacer una cosa así._ — fue una orden, más que un pedido. — _Sin importar qué digan las voces en tu cabeza._

 _¿Sonreirás, Will cariño, sin importar qué?_

 _Ya deberías saber la respuesta. Estoy aquí, sin importar lo que hagas o las veces que te suspendan. Sin importar los errores que cometas. Estoy aquí, sin importar qué._

Sin importar qué, tenía la dicha de aferrarse a su cuerpo y finalmente cerrar los ojos, mientras su esposo siempre se encargaba de reparar sus tonterías.

Mientras sus delicadas manos cerraban heridas tanto externas como internas.

Sin importar qué, sentía la dicha de tener lo que por tanto tiempo había anhelado.

 _A ese frío y ocupado Shinigami, que en aquel momento no dejaba de verla como si fuese lo único existente en aquella tierra._

 _Sin importar qué…_


End file.
